Rockin Her World (take 2)
by K. H. Kelsey
Summary: An update of my most popular story. Please enjoy this remake and send in reviews telling me if you think its better or worse :) much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Soul's p.o.v

It all started out as a pretty normal day. I remembered crusin' around in my air conditioned limo hearing fans scream my name all across Death City. I slid my hand against the smoothly finished mahogany that lined the doors of the limo. I could see it all, me stepping out of the limo or rolling down the tinted windows to give the fans a toothy, charming grin.

"Hey, driver! Where are we goin?" I yelled up to the front. No one had told me where I'd be performing today. Well, at least I expected to be performing. There was no way in hell I'd be here to visit any family, all of them left Death City after a bad storm damaged our mansion.

"We are just going to a High school, sir." He responded, his crisp British accent cutting the dry air like a knife.

"Wait, I don't remember having a concert at any high school ever. Remember when the teachers protested even having my music played at school dances? Anyways, this better not be a charity gig or motivational speaking event. My time is better spent performing to the musically cultured versus the musically challenged." I sighed and opened up a nearby cabinet to find a tray of soft shelled tacos from Taco Hell. Grease dripped from the tacos and onto the silver colored tray as I picked one up and began chewing on it.

"You do not have a concert, charity gig, or motivational speaking event Mister Evans," the driver said with a wry smile. I sighed, that was a huge relief. The driver choked on his words as he tried to speak again. "But, y..y..you are go..going to s..sc..school sir.."

"WHAT!" I inhaled the taco I was eating and began to choke.

"School. Your father requested that you start high school now at a public school instead of tutoring and home schooling." He replied dully, not even noticing me choking. "Well, you are taking this a lot calmer than I expected sir…OH!" He realized I was blue in the face. I began to think, oh no oh no oh no…please not CPR please not CPR. "How to handle choking…" he flipped open a small pocket manual. "Oh! Cardiopulmonary resuscitation!" I began to feel cold, fishy old man lips press against mine. I began coughing and hacking in an attempt to avoid this, I also pulled myself backward; and I hit the button that rolls down the windows…

"OH MY SHINIGAMI! Look!" Several girls squealed and the familiar roar of an excited crowd pierced my ears. I pushed my driver off of me and managed to give myself the Heimlich with the limo door and spat the offending taco out. I looked out the window, blushing extremely red, and waved sheepishly at the girls who'd swarmed to see the 'kiss' between me and the driver.

"Sooo not cool…," I slouched and pulled my headband over my eyes. In a few moments the crowd died and cleared. I looked at my surroundings, sure enough; we had pulled in the driveway of a school called Death City High. Swarms of students stopped to see "who" it was again as I shakily stepped out of the limo. The driver tossed me a red and black backpack and a small square of paper with my classes on it.

"Good Luck." He said and I fully exited the car.

"OMIGOSH! It's Soul Evans!" A girl in the front shouted. 'For the love of Asura!' I thought everyone would've figured that out by now after the first incident.

"Oh crap." I muttered as a swarm of girls began to form and approach me with evil smiles pasted on their faces, "Time to make a run for it!" I ran inside the school as fast as I could with them tailing behind. I was fine, until I bumped into something. "Ow, sorry I...," I looked up. It was a girl with dirty blonde hair pulled up in pigtails with bangs that swept across her forehead. She was wearing a green plaid skirt with yellow and green striped leggings and a white t-shirt and around her waist she had tied a pale yellow sweater.

"Get up! C'mon you! You heard me, UP! Before they find you! Follow me…" She helped me up and ran with me to an old janitor's closet. She locked the door behind us.

"Umm…who are you?" after a few minutes of silence, I asked her uneasily. I was still jumpy after that first encounter.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I am Maka Albarn. I thought you might not wanna get jumped by fangirls so I was generous and helped you hide. We have ten minutes before the first bell rings so you can stay in here until then." Maka smiled at me. I was pretty sure I had blushed.

"How can I be sure you're not some crazy fan girl trying to kidnap me?" I questioned.

"Well, if I was a fangirl I am pretty sure I would have managed to steal your clothes already. Anyway I don't like celebrities, they tend to be horrible, selfish people," I felt my heart sink. That kinda hurt. "Bye." With that, she left.

"This is just the beginning." I sighed and rested my head in my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka's p.o.v

I sure left him in a daze. He looked taken aback after I stated that I "Didn't like rock stars or celebrities." Well, since he is a rock star that reaction should have been expected. I hurried down the white tiled hallway to my locker on the south side of the school. When I finally got there I was out of breath and tired, my hands fumbled with the combination lock set into the cardinal colored locker. Dammit, I thought. I fumbled through three tries and then finally got my locker to open. The inside was pretty organized; my textbooks were underneath a music note printed rack at the bottom and all my folders and binders were on top of the rack and my black and yellow checkered messenger bag. I sighed and kneeled down to get my books and head for chemistry class. Luckily it was only a couple rooms down from my locker. I walked in the door just as the bell rang and I saw him. Oh shinigami no, I thought. It was him! Soul was in my class! I felt the blood rush to my face and I started blushing fiercely. I covered my face with my hands until it receded. I couldn't believe I actually blushed. I hurried to sit down with my hands still over my face. I went to sit down on one of the stools that sat behind a black topped lab table; I could barely see it through the minute spaces between my fingers.

Soul's p.o.v

I laughed as I saw Maka enter the classroom blushing. Maybe she was wrong about disliking celebrities. She was about to sit down when I saw her foot heading to hit the corner of the desk leg. "Mak…" It was too late, she tripped. Her books were everywhere and she was face down on the ground, legs splayed out and I could see her plain white panties….

"Um…need help up?"I got out of my seat quickly and reached out a hand to help her up.

"No you perv!" Maka knew what I had seen and she slapped me upside the head for it and stormed up to the teacher's desk to ask for a couple band aids. She looked royally pissed off.

"She is sooo ungrateful," the fangirls of mine in the class commented on the incident.

"Quiet down girls and leave Soul alone." The teacher winked at me and gave me a sly smile. I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Great, another stupid class with the same old creepy teachers. Why in the world do they even like me, didn't they ban my music from their schools?" I mumbled. I began thinking about everyone I had encountered so far. I had met a petite, blonde haired hallway patrol girl, she was pretty nice. The teacher for chemistry class wasn't that bad, she seemed pretty uptight with her black pencil skirt and completely buttoned up dress shirt. And then there was her, I blushed, I shouldn't think of her like that. As she said she quote "Hates rock stars and celebrities… my train of thought was interrupted by a mew.

"Nya~ Hi Soul!" a girl with curled up purple pigtails purred in my ear from behind me. I jumped, "Hi I'm Blair president of the SOUL IS MY MAN fan club. I thought I might formally introduce myself to THE MAN himself…," she smiled sickeningly sweetly. Maka looked over at me with a smirk that seemed to say 'not helping you this time'.

"Nice to me…" I was about to finish my sentence when I found my face being plunged in between Blair's boobs. She was giving me a suffocating hug and I just happened to be too short to have my head on her shoulder.

"Nya~ we'll be such great friends." She let go finally, leaving me gasping for air.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU CRAZY WITCH!" I yelled at her. All the fangirls in the class whispered in hushed tones.

"Soul, I am so sorry, but I have to give you a detention for that. 'Witch' is a very derogatory term. See you after school! I want you to be in my classroom precisely ten minutes after the final bell. If you are late you stay after however many minutes you were late," the teacher crossed her arms and tapped her toe, tilted her head down and gave me a frightening gaze.

I slouched as much as I could while sitting on a stool. This place sucked. The teacher began a lecture on molar conversions and I just zoned out. I looked around the classroom, Blair was filing her sharp nails and Maka was diligently taking notes. I craned my neck and was able to glimpse her notes. They were color coded and very, very organized. For having what seemed to be a 'bad girl' attitude she appeared to be a very good student.

"Hey," I whispered, "Could you give me a copy of your notes for this class? Class is almost over and I haven't taken any…," She gave me a deadly stare.

"No, you have detention with Mrs. Godsworth afterschool anyways. Just have her give you the lesson over again," She began to put her notes away in a blue folder decorated with band stickers. I noticed my sticker on there, it was an old one from when I was just starting out. Was she really a fan of mine? I doubted it. Chances of her even remotely liking my music were slim and maybe she just collected stickers as a hobby. I began to collect my own things and get them in order. The only things I really had were an orange folder with black skulls all over it and an assignment notebook. Just as I had one stacked upon the other the bell rang and a flood of students exited the classroom.

"Ten minutes after the bell…," Mrs. Godsworth reminded me. I sighed and pulled my headband a little over my eyes again. Today was going to be such an incredibly long day. Especially if every class went anything like chemistry.


	3. Chapter 3

Maka's p.o.v

Shit! I got a detention. Well, of course I got a detention. I seemed to never be able to avoid trouble no matter how hard I restrained myself and resisted temptation to cause trouble it just happened!

"Since when are paper ninja stars not allowed in school?" I asked myself as I walked down to the Mrs. Godsworth's classroom for she was hosting today's detention, "Well, at least I got that asshole of a bully to stop picking on Crona," I had reached the classroom and I noticed it seemed pretty empty. I stepped into the room reluctantly, "Oh No not him again…," I muttered. Soul was there AGAIN! He was sitting in the back of the room with his legs propped up on the desk.

"Oi! Maka what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Threw paper ninja stars at a bully. Why are you here?" I questioned him.

"Said shit in class." I laughed at him and he laughed with me.

"Well congrats, welcome to your first day of many in hell," He smiled a toothy grin.

Soul's p.o.v

Not long after it was ten minutes past the dismissal bell Mrs. Godsworth walked in, her heeled shoes click clacking away on the tile floor of her classroom.

"You know the rules. No talking, texting, sleeping, etc. Ok?" She asked. We both nodded in response and Maka pulled out her chemistry homework and began getting to work.

"Well, this is going to suck." Maka muttered.

"I got a plan." I whispered to Maka and I quietly pulled out my phone and started texting my manager. The teacher's cell phone started ringing.

"Huh? I got a text." The teacher looked at her phone. "You have one 10,000 dollars please go to the gas station down the road to claim your prize. Sorry kids got to go!" She rushed out the door. I smiled. This little trick had worked every time on my tutors. Step 1 of get closer to Maka scheme was finished. Step 2…I had no idea.

"Hey, Maka." I said, nervous chords finding their way into my voice.

"Um….hi?" She responded.

"Would you mind if I sat next to you?" I asked. Gah, I sounded like a shy little schoolboy talking to his first crush.

"No." I went up to the desk next to her. Damn it was moving pretty slowly, I sucked at approaching girls I genuinely was interested in.

"You know, I never ever have met a girl like you before…" I tried to start something. "And you're special…I mean nice…and…" CRAP I looked like a fool.

"And what?" She looked at me.

I just did what came first to my mind. I stood up and picked her up out of her desk and kissed her.

_SLAP!_

"Two words for that attempt….Epic fail." She said to me as I looked at her in shock after being on the receiving end of a strong slap, "Now if you are ever going to kiss a girl again, which I highly doubt, this is how you kiss," the next thing she did surprised me. She grabbed me by the shirt collar and kissed me but this kiss was stronger more passionate feeling than the lame little peck I had given her. I attempted to kiss her back, but she broke away. We sat there in an awkward silence for a few moments. I sat there absolutely stunned; she had stolen my breath away. I finally managed to gather up a few words.

"So you like me?" I asked her shyly.

"No. I was just teaching you how to kiss…," My heart was shattered again. I couldn't believe how difficult she was. There was something she wasn't saying and I could feel it. Asking her what she was hiding would have to wait for another day. Almost an hour had passed since Mrs. Godsworth had left the classroom and I could hear her returning, her stilettos filling the air with annoying clicks once more. She entered the classroom in a huff.

"So it turns out that was all false, since you two were smart and stayed in the room when I was gone I won't hold you guys any longer, have a good afternoon." Both Maka and I darted out of the classroom and headed home. I went out the front doors of the school with Maka and that is where we parted ways. She seemed to have to walk home, while my limo awaited me outside the school.

"Hey, Maka want a ride home?" she gave me an astonished look as if I had three heads or something. She also shot me a suspicious look, but then spoke.

"Alright, but no funny business," She walked over to my limo and I opened the door for her, "No need to act all gentlemanly, I can take care of myself," she shot me yet another look.

"Just tell the driver your address,"

"Driver, 744 Tibia Lane, it's in Skeleton Square," She slouched in the leather seats and we spent the entire ride in silence with Maka texting away on her phone until we had reached her house. The driver stopped and went to go open the door for Maka, "Thanks I guess," She seemed to be hesitant in moving, she kissed me once more and right as she did the driver opened the door.

"Oh my!" the driver exclaimed. Maka exited the limo rapidly, blushing redder than an apple. I noticed a small flash, someone had captured that moment on camera….


	4. Chapter 4

Maka's p.o.v

I entered my house in a flurry of emotions; I had just left him sitting there stunned!

"Agh!" I flopped onto my bed and buried my face in one of the skull printed pillows, "Why are boys so frustrating?" I asked myself, my voice muffled by my pillow.

"Maka?" a knock on my door, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom, just fine," I replied.

"You seemed to be in a rush to get inside, what happened dear?" my mother entered the room and sat at the foot of my bed. I sat up in bed and rubbed my temple with one hand.

"You remember that one guy I was obsessed with as a kid? Well, he is going to my school now and he offered me a ride home from detention and well, I sort of kissed him…," I felt a blush rise in my cheeks as I said that. My mother's face contorted into an expression of shock.

"You kissed Soul Evans?! Maka, you know how much trouble that could cause? I don't want any paparazzi crowding around our home trying to flush you out and get you to talk! Haven't I raised you to be better than that?"

"Mom, I know. It was stupid…," I buried my face in my pillow again and cried softly. My mom would never understand why I was so conflicted in my emotions for that damn rock star. No one really ever would, unless I told them the story, but I didn't want to. Mom left the room and I ended up falling asleep without doing my homework which had lead to another problem the next morning.

I had woken up early to attempt to finish my chemistry lab, algebra homework assignment, and my take home test for my honors history course and got so absorbed in the work that I didn't notice the time at all. To keep it short and sweet, I ended up missing the bus. So I got ready for school in the biggest rush I could. I combed my hair while brushing my teeth and put on some yoga pants and a fitted blue and black striped t-shirt. I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and ran out the door as soon as I had finished getting dressed. I had left my shoes untied, breakfast uneaten, and I forgot to pick my lunch out of the fridge. Great start to my day! Sarcasm waaaay intended. I luckily ended up making it to the next bus stop in time and got to school with enough time to finish my work.

I went straight to the library after I got to school to do some research for chem. Luck was kind to me and let there be a completely empty table right by the row of books on the sciences. I set down my stuff on the table to claim my work area and got to looking for a book on thermochemistry.

"Oh my Shinigami! Hey Maka! Did you see the school papers today?" she held a newspaper up. I sighed and grabbed it from her hands. I didn't even make it past the front cover. On the front cover in full color was a picture of me and Soul kissing right before I exited the limo, "It is sooo cute! I didn't know you liked him…well, it is the newest school scandal so I just had to tell my cousins in Angel City who told their friends in Vileville and those friends told more friends and…" I started blushing really badly. I prayed that all that it was was a simple rumor.

"Oh and Maka, that picture made its way to a celebrity gossip magazine publisher… I don't know how though…" Blair winked. I had had enough of her. I stormed out of the library with my messenger bag in tow and went to my first hour class. I was ready to kill someone, my fists were balled up in anger.

Soul's p.o.v

I opened my eyes slowly and sleepily. I had passed out on the couch because of how depressed I was about the events of the day before. I heard my phone bleep. I reached for it and in blaring red letters it said 'YOU HAVE A TEXT!' I flipped it open. It was a picture from one of my friends at school. 'Blair? And Maka? A FIGHT?' I read. I sighed. Forget her, I thought. Echoes of that moment we were together in detention rang through my head along with echoes of the other more sweet moment in the limo. Then my phone rang.

"Hey?" I said wearily.

"Hey Soul it's me Black*Star. Did you see today's edition of the Death city Celeb magazine?" He asked.

"That's strange, why would he ask that?" I thought. "No. Why?" I replied.

"Well, you are on the cover." He spoke in a soothing tone as if the thing would upset me.

"I'll get it from my magazine bin…hold on a sec." I picked it up and looked at the cover. "No…"

"YES!" He shouted back.

"Maka…How did this happen?" I questioned. I was choking back tears now, this was going to cause huge trouble. I had remained single for a long time and now with this I would be swarmed. I trusted Maka and I hoped and prayed she wasn't the one who sold me out to the magazine. She had been texting in the limo, maybe she had warned the paparazzi…

_FLASH BACK _

_When she grabbed me I was wondering if she was going to punch me or do something else absolutely horrible. Then I felt her soft lips pressed against my own. I wondered if I was dreaming but then I could actually feel her arms around my neck and I could smell her cherry blossom shampoo in her hair. I was in heaven. Then I was rudely awakened from that blissful moment. Maka had shoved me away and said "Now that is how you kiss." A cold unfeeling expression was on her face as her eyes bore into mine. Then she sat back down…_

_FLASHBACK OVER_


End file.
